Another One Bites The Dust
by Levaahn
Summary: Fate has a funny way of playing with the living. Sometimes it is kind, sometimes it is cruel... And sometimes it is even both... ( Temporary summary until I think of how to summarize this. Xx )


**Another One Bites The Dust...**

By: Levaahn.

**Introduction**

The levees left their home upon the high branches of the trees dancing on the wind. They twirled about, moving in elegance. The cool and crisp breeze of the early evening air was blowing just right. Perfection. To the average person walking around the bustling streets of the city it was a perfect night. But, to him it was anything but perfect. It had been nearly three years since the incident that stole his old friend's life. He had hoped, prayed, there would be a way to negotiate with his dear friend but... Fate had not chosen to be on their side. Fate had chosen to end the life of Max Fork in a cruel way. While choosing this, fate had also chosen to leave him confused and tormented. He simply could not understand why Max would do what he had done. He could not understand why the man had pulled out his gun and had pointed it. He could not understand why that gun had been pointed at him.

Standing in front of his departed loved one, he thought about the past. Eyes the color of the deepest parts of the ocean observed the headstone that held the information about the deceased. His maroon colored hair was blowing in the breeze, becoming disheveled. The setting sun had cast a shadow, creating halos of color all about his slender and small form. For the first time since the incident, J.J. Adams felt lost. He felt alone. He felt so horribly alone. Dee was occupied with Ryo. J.J. had ignored this fact since he had first arrived. But now, after three years of watching Ryo's oblivious behavior and hearing of the relationship's blossoming, J.J. felt the need to leave Dee alone. Of course, he would not express this need. He would continue to bother Dee from time to time. He would do so to show the detective that he still cared about him and that if things ever got rough with Ryo that _he_ would be there to comfort him.

He ceased thinking of Dee. He had not come to the graveyard to ponder about Dee and his wounded heart. He had come for a visit to Max. Thinking about himself while visiting Max was rude. J.J. did not want to be rude. "Max." The young man said with a forced smile. He knelt down on the ground, crushing glittering green blades of grass. A strand of dark red hair slipped into his eyes as he bowed his head. "Just here to let you know I have not forgotten about you. Everyone else seems to but I haven't." He let out a phony laugh, teeth grinding together afterwards. "You know, we didn't get to spend much time together. We'll have to spend some time together when I end up underground too." His head was lowered once again, eyes half lidded. He could recall the story. Everything that had happened played in his mind like a movie. J.J. resented himself for his words to Max at that time. The pain of self-resentment was intense.

"J.J.!" Like a dagger cutting through the flesh of a dead sheep, a familiar voice shattered his silence. He knew the voice. He knew it well. Ryo. He growled a little as his yearly mourning time was interrupted.

Sitting up straight, J.J. looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there he was. Randy McClean. Ryo. Everybody's favorite. "Yes?" He enquired as Ryo approached.

"I thought you'd be here. Drake was a little concerned. You've been gone way passed your break period's limit." Ryo's face hardened as he knelt down next to him. J.J.'s eyes were moved away. He had no strong desire to look at Ryo.

Ryo, on the other hand, had a desire to observe J.J. He had noticed the signs of extreme stress in the other. Each day when he saw J.J bouncing he saw the mask fall off. His smile screamed 'I'm fine!' but his eyes sang a different tune. Around this time of year they sang the loudest. Pulling the collar of his tan jacket up, Ryo let out a breath. "You really need to stop doing things like this." He could not believe he was speaking to J.J. like this. J.J., who annoyed him. J.J., who drove him into rage almost every day. "They'll fire you soon if you continue." He could not bring himself to turn away. Everyone ignored the problem. Randy McClean would not ignore it. If everyone ignored it, it would get out of hand. When stress got out of hand, bad things happened.

"I don't need a lecture." J.J. countered, rising to his feet. He tightened the plaid scarf that was around his neck and brushed off his dark slacks. "Don't you have things to do? I don't want to be with anyone right now." Even he was shocked to hear himself say those words. He didn't really like being alone. The feeling hurt. But, he did not want Ryo's comfort or advice.

"Well, I could have eaten dinner instead of showing up here. But, I told Drake I'd look for you. He's a little mad that he's having to do all the work." Ryo's eyebrows were raised as he stood up. He had not come for an argument with the short male.

"Tell everyone I don't feel well and that I went home because I felt dizzy, then." J.J. turned and began to jog. He knew Ryo would not follow him. Ryo wouldn't follow. There was a possibility that he would show up at his home later on but.. Ryo definently would not chase him. So, he ran. He ran until he had rounded a corner. Then he began to walk...

* * *

The walk was long and dull. He walked with his arms by his side and his head bowed. He tried not to look at the crowds passing by him. He simply wanted to get home and take a nap, perhaps have something to eat or drink as well. Maybe he'd call to let Drake know he wasn't coming back to work for the remainder of their shift. Maybe was the key word.

Eyelids drooping, J.J. began to stagger. He nearly bumped into someone, which brought him fully back into reality. His eyes were open and he was blinking, looking left and right. As he searched to make sure he was in the right area, he came to notice something across the street. A little girl being carried by a running man. A pair of sunglasses hid the man's eyes and he was dressed in blue jeans and a Yankees jersey.

"Stop him! Stop him!" Ringing like church bells was the voice of a sobbing woman. J.J. could not spot her among the many bodies in the crowd. He could not see her but he could hear her. She was pleading for assistance. No one was doing anything...

Quickly, he began to jog and then run. He was unarmed but that did not mean he could not help the child and the woman begging. He sprinted, running like a cat about to pounce upon a rat. He crossed the street, dodging cars and ignoring honking horns. He was not worried that he'd be run over. The traffic was heavy so there was no fear of a car speeding and hitting him. "Stop! Put her down!" J.J. bellowed, trying to get closer to the man in the Yankee's jersey. He got closer each moment and soon he was close enough to reach for his arm. He attempted to get a grip on him but failed. The man had taken his plan and turned it against him. J.J.'s wrist was seized and he was thrown onto the ground. Before J.J. could recover, the man had disappeared into the crowd. The last thing he saw was the girl's face. An angelic little child with bouncing golden curls and large green eyes. A heavenly child with rosy red, tear stained cheeks. The child did not cry for help or make a sound... J.J. noticed this... But the thought of her silence left when he came to realize the situation. A kidnapping had occurred. And he was a witness.

* * *

Ending Note: Before I place the real ending note, I would like to state something: I know J.J.'s hair color in the anime is NOT red. But, while I was reading the actual manga I envisioned him to be a red head. I, personally, believe the artists who worked on the anime made a mistake. The hair color chosen was not really fitting of J.J... So, I refuse to recognize it as his hair color. If this bothers you... Oh well.

I am only saying this to avoid people pointing it out...I just know if I don't point it out someone else will. So, I'm pointing it out. -'' +Takes a deep breath+

Now, the real note:

I would like to thank you, the reader, for coming to read my fan-fic. I hope that this introduction was entertaining and that you will continue to read. I will try to update as much as I possibly can. D Once more, thank you very much for reading. Levaahn.

P.S.: oo About my earlier comment: Was I the only person to think J.J. was a red head? Just curious... +Gets back to work...+


End file.
